They'd Both Be Just Fine
by 0-8-4
Summary: Ward is sick, and being typical Ward, decides not to tell anyone. Fortunately his rookie is there to make sure he gets better (by cuddling). Set before 1x17. No spoilers. Just fluffy Skyeward!


_**Disclaimer-** I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._

_**Story-** One-shot only._

* * *

Grant Ward closed his eyes and let out a miserable, hacking cough. He groaned, glad that the noise didn't bring on another coughing fit.

He had woken up that morning with a runny nose and a dry cough. Nothing that couldn't be concealed, or at least he had thought so. However, Skye was too perceptive and during their morning training session, she noticed Ward hastily wiping his nose and shoving the tissue into his pocket. Skye'd asked what was wrong and nearly refused to train, her reason being that she didn't want to catch a cold from her SO. Ward had immediately grown defensive and insisted he was not sick and that besides, he _never_ got had finally confronted him about it, demanding that he go see FitzSimmons or at least find cold medication, but Ward had shrugged her off. He'd be fine and he wasn't sick.

Now, though, Grant almost wished he hadn't done that. He was curled up in his bunk after having pilfered several extra blankets and pillows from random storage closets. But they seemed to be doing absolutely nothing to warm him. He was shivering so hard that he thought his entire bed was vibrating.

Sighing miserably and trying not to cough, he closed his eyes and drifted into a fever-induced sleep.

* * *

Skye knocked on the door to her SO's bunk.

"Robot, c'mon, open up" she called. When there was no answer, Skye knocked again, this time harder.

"Ward...I have ice cream..." she coaxed. That was technically a lie, but it didn't really matter. She wasn't even sure robots liked ice cream.

"Ward?" she asked as she pushed open the door. Skye coughed, concealing a laugh at the sight that met her eyes.

Ward was a vibrating lump buried under covers with pillows scattered around him. The blankets were wrapped in a cocoon around him and all that showed was a tuft of unusually messy, dark hair. Skye stepped over to the specialist and shook his shoulder, not as gently as she probably should have. She wasn't prepared for Ward's reaction. He jerked back and thrashed uncoordinatedly, tangled in the blankets, his eyes bright and panicked.

"Hey, hey, hey. Ward, calm down, it's just me." Skye soothed, worried by the bright flush that was spread across Ward's cheeks. She rested her hand against his forehead, noticing how he leaned into the touch and how hot he felt.

Ward groaned softly, cracking his eyes open at her.

"I'll be right back," Skye promised. Ward didn't seem to hear her and just laid back down, weakly pulling the blankets over his head.

"Simmons?" Skye asked as she entered the lab.

"Hey, Skye" Fitz greeted her as Simmons looked up distractedly.

"Do you have any antibiotics? And a thermometer?" Skye asked causally, "Ward has a bit of a fever."

"Of course," Simmons turned and rummaged through a drawer, pulling out several packets and shaking her head before finally pulling out another packet and handing it to Skye. Fitz rummaged through another drawer and found a thermometer, handing it to Skye.

"It goes in his mouth" Fitz explained.

"Good luck" Simmons called as Skye left the lab. The two scientists looked at each other and shook their heads simultaneously.

The hacker nodded her thanks and went to the kitchen to find tea. While she waited for the water to boil, Skye crushed up the pills and added them to the tea with sugar and milk.

She pushed open Ward's door and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Ward…wake up…" she coaxed. Ward blinked open hazy brown eyes.

"Drink this" Skye held out the cup and Ward wrinkled his nose.

"No coffee?" he mumbled, his voice growing quieter.

Skye glared at him and he sighed, wincing as the sigh made him cough. He took a few sips before shakily accepting the cup and drinking all of it in one gulp. Skye carefully loosened his grip on the cup and set it down on the shelf.

"Robot must be thirsty" she remarked.

"What're you still doing here?" Ward mumbled.

"Sleeping" Skye replied, as she grabbed one of the blankets and snuggled down next to Ward.

"But you'll get sick" he protested, struggling to sit up. Skye firmly planted her hand on his chest and pushed him back down.

"No, I won't" Skye shook her head. She pushed herself up on one elbow to look down at Ward's face. He blinked sleepily, and Skye reached out and brushed her hand against his hair.

Ward made a sleepy noise and Skye glanced down to see his eyes fluttering closed. She smiled happily and cuddled back against Ward's side.

* * *

Skye drifted awake to hear Ward whimpering. He was curled up in a fetal position facing her, his breaths harsh and labored. His eyelids were twitching every so often and little whimpers were escaping his tightly pressed lips. Skye sighed, she knew what it was like to have nightmares.

"Shhh…" Skye murmured, gently pulling Ward into her arms. He shifted slightly, but didn't wake. Running her hand in circles on Ward's back, she felt the specialist relax, his breathing evening out.

"Skye…" Ward sighed and opened his eyes slowly. Skye smiled at the brown eyes now peering up at her.

"Hey, sleeping beauty" she laughed softly.

"Wat'r…" Ward coughed, his face screwing up painfully. Skye nodded and hopped off the bed, grabbing the mug from the tea. She came back into Ward's bunk with a full mug of water and held it to Ward's lip. She held it to Ward's lips and eased it away as he tried to drink too much.

"That's enough" Skye gently said.

Ward nodded and rested his head back down. After a moment Skye realized he had fallen asleep. She prodded the blankets surrounding Ward, wrinkling her nose at the damp feel to them. She checked Ward's forehead again, he seemed cooler, but not by much. He shifted, wrapping his hand more tightly around his pillow. She slipped out in search of more blankets, sheets, and pillowcases.

Coming back with an armload of bedding, Skye was glad no one, specifically Coulson or May, stopped her. She had no idea that SHIELD even owned this many types of bedding. Skye was starting to think that maybe her bed needed a bit of redecorating.

She re-entered Ward's bunk and gradually managed to tug and coax him out of bed and settled him onto the floor in a nest of sweaty blankets. He sat uncomplainingly still and only shivered; his teeth chattering as Skye efficiently stripped and re-sheeted the bed. He tried to hug the pillow to himself, but Skye gently pried it away from him. She helped him back into bed, pulling the sheet over him. She unfolded three more blankets and spread them over him. Ward mumbled something and Skye hastily scooped up the pile of sweaty sheets and blankets and carried them down to the laundry.

When she got back to Ward's room, Skye noticed that Ward's fever had cooled noticeably. She smiled and settled herself against Ward and closed her eyes. Ward would be just fine.

* * *

***END**

_Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
